AU Protector Toriel
Backstory Au Protector Toriel came from a distant place called ____!Tale. She originally started out as a normal Toriel in what seemed like a normal Undertale world, until a person who called himself Encoded Assimilation Papyrus appeared out of nowhere. Originally Toriel was confused about the rumors of a strange Papyrus that resembled Sans' Papyrus and decided to ignore them for rumors, but she did not know that this strange Papyrus was on a deadly mission. One day after ignoring these rumors while she was sitting down she realized something was very off about today: there was NO noise whatsoever. Toriel decided to investigate this weird occurrence and the second she snuck off to Snowdin, she saw nobody. Wondering what has happened she walked through each area of the underground trying to figure out what was going on. She found no answers and only found more questions, where is everybody? why does it smell like death? What's going on? As she continued into the main city of the underground were finally she saw a decent sized gathering of nervous monsters. She was relieved and started to approach them until she felt a dark shudder of evil power seep into reality, the very weave of magic shuddered as it grew with abnormality, and souls reached out to her begging for release, she fell over and clutched her head struggling to maintain control. Then Toriel witnessed the dreaded Anti God entering her AU, The Anti God unleashed powerful multiversal energies in the AU killing off everyone and leaving the world in ruins, only four people survived: Toriel, Asgore, Sans, and Papyrus. Each of these characters was granted Multiversal Godhood, Toriel became the Multiversal God of Protectors, Asgore became The Multiversal God of Destroyers, Asriel became the Multiversal God of Wanderers, Sans became the Multiversal God of Decreation, and Papyrus became the Multiversal God of Creation. After the startling transition, Toriel and the others were opened to the multiverse and finally able to perceive it. Toriel was utterly confused and lost while Destroyer Asgore was filled with evil and destruction, Asgore proclaimed he would destroy and enslave every last universe and nothing would stop him, Toriel was horrified at Asgores new proclamation and used her new power to battle with Asgore, the battle within ____!Tale grew into epic proportions but in the end, Toriel was able to defeat Asgore with help from Creator Papyrus. After Destroyer Asgore was temporarily out of the equation Protector Toriel Fleed from her AU and went to establish a home for herself somewhere within the Multiverse. Over time she learned that Encoded Assimilation Papyrus was the one who summoned Anti God and that Encode Assimilation Papyrus was a prophet for a being named Infinitey Code. Toriel soon found out about Infinitey Code and now works to protect others from his evil ways. She now helps enforce the Multiverse any way she can and will warn other OCs and AUs if they are in some form of danger. AU Protector Toriel will listen to King Multiverse Sans and will help King Multiverse when he requires assistance. AU Protector Toriel is now a great threat to Infinitey Codes plans. Personality AU Protector Toriels personality is very similar to the original Toriel, except that she is a bit more chaotic good then the original was. She is a little confused still at her rapid ascension to godhood and often is very careful to not make a mistake. AU Protector Toriel in person would seem to be VERY paranoid and will constently verify EVERY peice of information, if even the tinest info is false she will slowly start to plan a escape route (and use telekinesis to secrelty pack up belongings). Other than that she is very protective and kind, always trying to do whatever it takes to do the right thing even if she has to sacrafice herself Appearance Powers/Abilities Absolute Cosmic Manipulation AU Protector Toriel can manipulate the Cosmic Forces of the Multiverse in any way she desires. Allowing the rearranging of entire solar systems, healing up the cosmic forces of the multiverse, controlling gamma-rays, and multiple other uses Absolute Defense Manipulation AU Protector Toriel can perfectly manipulate DEF of herself and any other creature, even if they are immune to stat manipulation. Telekinises (Scale: World) (Level: Master) AU Protector Toriel can use telekinetic powers, it is so potent she could move and manipulate entire planets Encoded Immunity AU Protector has an Encoded Immunity to Code Manipulation Mass Instant Heal AU Protector can instantly heal any amount of creatures who are neutral or good-aligned Hyper Sun Orbs AU Protector Toriel can summon a limitless amount of bowling ball-sized Pure white glowing orbs. Each orb has 1,000 times the mass of the sun and is 800 million degrees hotter than blue stars. When fired or thrown they immediately explode in a 360 feet Sphere disintegrating everything they touch. This Attack also allows the orbs to be the size of suns, meaning she can summon hundreds of white heat giant suns and simply throw them resulting in huge HyperNovas. This Power is very potent Embrace Of Uncorruption When Toriel hugs someone, they immediately are uncorrupted in every way. If they have been emotionally corrupted they are restored, if they are a being just based on corruption they instantly die, if they have corrupted files they are restored, and so on. Multiversal Code Shield AU Protector Toriel can use one of the most powerful shields to ever exist. When the shield or barrier is being used it will either devour, reflect, negate, lessen, or distort ANY attack and blast Perfect Gravity Manipulation AU Protector Toriel can perfectly manipulate gravity Grant Encode Immunity AU Protector can grant others Encode Immunity to Code Manipulation Hyper Bolts AU Corruption Toriel can unleash powerful multicolored bolts with the power equal to the six souls. the damage rating is 90,000 per bolt. Code Restoration AU Protector Toriel can instantly restore altered AUs or OCs to normal. OMEGA Preservance AU Protector Toriel uses this ability on creatures or AUs on the edge of destruction. In the last minute before something or someone dies Toriel can "Preserve" it so that they do not TRULY die (but to the destroyers or killers it appears that they DID die) then they are put into a dormant state for at least a day within AU Protector Toriels Pocket Dimension. If their Codes are removed early before 24 hours, the individual dies instantly, but if they are undisturbed for the day the pocket Dimension, they immediatly emerge fully restored If this ability is used on food or objects, the food never rots or becomes stale and objects fully restore if broken within 1 minute, even if they are coming apart because of rust or age. If this ability is used on AUs, the AUs remaning codes are dragged into the Pocket Dimension. Then Within 24 hours they are immediatly and fully restored. Ultimate Pacify AU Toriel can use this ability to pacify other creatures (as long as they are not divinitey) once used on a being or group of beings, it will change their entire personality in their wiki (or any other form of info) and change their aignment into good PERMANETLY and can only be undone by a form of Code Manipulation. The target(s) will no longer posses the need to harm or kill and every last ounce of evil is blasted out of them If this ability is used on an entire AU, the whole mood and setting changes into something good and every creature in it no longer has ANY evil inside them also compeletly erasing the genocide route as well. Friends/Allies AU Protector Toriel has very few friends so far, she is very new to the Multiverse Current Home AU Protector Toriel currently lives under the Under!Fell Mall in a secret network of rooms and corridors. She lives in Under!Fell because she is hoping that Infinitey Code won't peer to closely at Under!Fell for Under!Fell does not sound like a place someone like her would go too. She NEVER ventures out into the actual Under!Fell world and secretly emerges from busy!tale instead Trivia/Facts * AU Protector Toriel is very skitterish * AU Protector Toriel is powerful * AU Protector Toriel keeps one soul around and calls it her own, it is the soul of compassion * AU Protector Toriel keeps careful eyes on the Suppliers in Infinitey Codes Servants * AU Protector Toriel loves to garden * AU Protector Toriel is good with landscape design * AU Protector Toriel is very protective * AU Protector Toriel wishes to make the Undertale Fandom a warm and inviting place * AU Protector Toriel is a little clumsy ever since she became a god * AU Protector Toriel loves collecting artwork * AU Protector Toriel is trying to stop Infinitey Code from finding the items needed for The Great Ritual * AU Protector Toriel will obey and help King Multiverse * AU Protector Toriel supports ink (sorta) * AU Protector Toriel is trying to amass her OWN army, which is not going very well... * AU Protector Toriel is dire enemies with cross * AU Protector Toriel will do whatever necessary to protect AUs * AU Protector Toriel loves doing homework * AU Protector Toriel is extremely intellegent * AU Protector Toriel loves books * AU Protector Toriel hates Infinitey Code, she cannot stand to even hear his name * AU Protector Toriel is terrified of Anti God * AU Protector Toriel has no LV * AU Protector Toriel is paranoid * AU Protector Toriel will defend the Multiverse to the death *